Grand Finale
by Lady Bateman
Summary: A raíz de la espantosa idea de un reboot en la saga, se me ocurrió darle un final canónico a Leon. Entidades desconocidas tomaron a varias leyendas salidas de Raccoon, mas ellos no se quedaran de brazos cruzados en su celda.


- 78... 79... 80... -

Dejo caer las pesas con alivio, los músculos le estaban matando y necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.  
Estiró una mano hacia su cama por una toalla y se topo con un papel, una foto de su cumpleaños. Ya hacia dos semanas de aquello. ¿Quién lo diría? 43 años y todavía en servicio. De hecho todos seguían de servicio, menos Jill que tenia licencia por maternidad y Chris ya se había retirado como capitán para asumir trabajos menos arriesgados, controlando todo desde la central americana de la B.S.A.A.  
Todos estaban tan avejentados, menos Claire, quien en la foto descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Leon con una flagrante sonrisa, y Sherry, su pequeña Sherry quien cada tanto visitaba en Europa a su amor imposible, Jake Muller. Eran una gran, ruidosa y chismosa familia, mas aun así se sentía solo.  
Suspiró sonoramente y se dirigió a la ducha.  
Paso poco menos de media hora cuando una mano limpio el espejo del baño. El cansado rubio se cepilló los dientes aun pensando en ese día. Pocas veces se sentía verdaderamente feliz y cada vez que se encontraba con esa gente, de pronto el horror de Raccoon y la lucha contra Umbrella quedaba en la lejanía. Estaba por sacar la crema de afeitar cuando un corte de luz lo saco de los buenos recuerdos para ubicarlo en el asqueroso presente.  
Volvió a suspirar manoteando por todos lados buscando una linterna. Al contrario encontró su celular encima del escritorio, aunque no recordaba haberlo dejado allí. Prendió la pantalla y enfoco el suelo, el corazón se le paro al ver dos zapatos negros brillando por la escasa luz del teléfono. La única reacción que se le ocurrió fue arrojar el aparato y retroceder intentando enfocar su vista en la oscuridad para huir.  
Solo podía ver esos malditos zapatos, los cuales resonaban lentamente mientras se acercaban hacia él. Su espalda choco contra el vidrio del balcón y súbitamente se dio cuenta de que estaba jodido. Los zapatos se detuvieron, transformándose en un brillo más pequeño y punzante, que le dio de lleno en el pecho, haciendo que su cuerpo se desplome inconciente.  
El dolor latente en su cráneo lo despertó. Sentía el cuerpo tan pesado que apenas si tenia fuerzas para abrir los ojos. El piso se percibía frío, la textura entre sus débiles dedos era irregular y raposa, un poco mas arriba, casi en la esquina de su ojo, vio una ventila que destilaba luz nocturna e iluminaba el borde de un catre maltrecho. Un estruendo causo que volteara su cabeza involuntariamente. Un tipo alto, vestido con un uniforme azulado golpeaba una macana contra los barrotes que aprisionaban al agente.

- Vaya, vaya, mira quien despertó -

Otro adefesio de policía se acerco a la celda.

- Me debes una cerveza -

Uno de los tipos saco un manojo de llaves, disponiéndose a abrir la celda. Leon apoyo el peso su cuerpo en las manos e intento levantarse, pero su cara fue derecho al piso. Lo habían drogado hasta la medula con quien sabe qué. Ni siquiera recordaba que día era o que era lo último que había hecho.  
Los dos uniformados pusieron boca arriba al rubio y uno de ellos se empeñaba en pasar una pequeña luz muy fuerte sobre su rostro constantemente.

- ¿Sabes como te llamas? –

- Leon... Leon Scott Kennedy - dijo casi automáticamente.

- ¿En qué mes estamos? –

- Noviembre –

- Respuesta incorrecta amigo. Pero correcta para nosotros –

A los dos hombres se les sumo uno más. Este vestía con guardapolvo blanco algo sucio por los bordes, como manchado con algo viscoso, y esa cosa se expandía, se derramaba de forma asquerosa como una baba negra que quería tomar posesión de esa persona.  
Este hombre le tomo el rostro a Leon, el hombre parecía no tener rostro, era como un hueco vacío, pero con dos ojos enormes y negros que lo observaban fijo.

- Sigue bajo los efectos. Manténgalo hidratado, los otros ya están listos –

- Si señor - dijeron al unísono.

Al segundo que el doctor cruzo el umbral, los uniformados tomaron al agente de los hombros y lo arrastraron fuera de la celda. Sus rodillas y pies iban dejando un rastro rojizo sobre el rasposo suelo de cemento.  
Escasos segundos pasaron cuando de repente Leon se encontró agachado respirando pesadamente en un baño perfectamente cuidado, tan blanco que hacia doler la vista. Una mano le dio dos palmadas secas en la espalda indicándole que se levante, el casi veterano agente tomo una gran bocanada de aire mientras intentaba no caer por el peso de su propio cuerpo yendo hacia arriba. Un rostro familiar apareció en un gran vidrio que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación, esa figura estaba maltrecha, encorvada, delgada y parecía enferma, su rostro le llamo la atención, sus labios estaban violentamente encorvados en una sonrisa psicótica, allí habitaban unos dientes tan blancos como el escenario pero cubiertos de algunas manchas negras viscosas similares a las del doctor. Su piel se resquebrajaba por al rededor de esa mueca burlona, tanto que parecía que sus ojos saldrían disparados hacia él... esos ojos, blancos, muertos, que eran apenas tapados por hilos de cabellos rubios cual oro. Esa figura asquerosa estiro su brazo hacia Leon, golpeando el vidrio que los separaba. Apoyó su mano y de su boca, de sus ojos, de su inexistente nariz, salían gotones que luego se trasformarían en un río de liquido oscuro baboso que caía sobre ese horroroso cuerpo deforme y soltaba salpicones que daban contra el vidrio, cubriendo parcialmente al extraño.  
Un estallido de agua helada presiono el cuerpo de Leon en el vidrio, el espejo, el cual se había partido y lagrimeaba sangre ajena gracias a la gentileza que mostraban los guardias hacia el rubio.  
Escupió una gran cantidad de agua y aspiro tanto aire como pudo, cada intento que daba para acomodarse o levantarse era motivo de burla por parte de los dos seres frente a él.

- Es suficiente - por fin sentencio uno de ellos.

- Oh vamos, recién empezamos –

- Dije que fue suficiente - exclamo el extraño cerrando la válvula de presión. - Vamos a mandarte con los otros - dijo ya más cerca del agente.

De nuevo dos brazos desganados tomaron al rubio y luego de un par de minutos de dar vueltas por pasillos, arrojaron su cuerpo a una especie de salón mal iluminado.

- ¿Leon? –

Pasos molestamente ruidosos se detuvieron frente a él. Varios pares de manos voltearon boca arriba al agente y una de esas manos palpo su rostro calidamente mientras lo llamaba por su nombre.

- ¿Claire? –

Murmuró Leon al darse cuenta de que el poco brillo que había en esa habitación lo causaba el aura de su mejor amiga, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.

- Si. Veo que a ti también te agarraron. Lastima. Tenía la esperanza de que nos rescataras –

- ¿Rescataras...? –

Leon alzo como pudo la cabeza. Chris, Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Sherry, Ark, Bruce, Kevin y Helena yacían agachados en circulo junto a él, limpios y brillosos, todos vestidos de la misma forma, como salidos de un hospital.  
Un escalofrío de pronto lo ubicó en su estado, seguía empapado y el aire estaba tan helado que parecía que le iba a resquebrajar la cara. Claire lo abrazo con más fuerza, tratando de quitarle el frío.

Las piernas y el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo me dolían horriblemente, como si me hubiese desgarrado los músculos. Tome la mano de Claire y me forcé a pararme, Chris me sostuvo de un brazo.

- Estoy bien. –Dije soltándome pero pronto chocando ese costado maltrecho contra la pared del recinto.

Apoye la mano notando que mi piel se estaba pegando al metal. La temperatura era demasiado baja.

- ¿El piso esta mojado?. - pregunte al difuminado grupo algo aturdido.

- No. No lo esta. - exclamo Sherry acercándose confusa. - ¿Estas bien?. –

De pronto sentí un hueco profundo en el estomago y la presión se me bajo de un sopetón. La bilis subió y se desparramo manchándome los pies.

- Ahora lo esta. - dijo Kevin obligándome a sentar. - No te preocupes, me paso lo mismo cuando estaba en la celda. Quédate ahí un rato, respira profundo y se te pasara. –

Involuntariamente cerré los ojos forzándome a inspirar sin que los temblores intervengan. Todos hablaban muy a lo lejos, pero con un eco persistente, y de repente mis parpados no pudieron contener el resplandor que se situaba justo en la otra punta de la habitación, devorando cada ápice de oscuridad.

* * *

_Jake Muller le secó una lagrima rebelde a Elza Walker, cada día que pasaba, un amigo desaparecía del mapa sin dejar rastro. Jill Valentine estaba concentrada en su monitor, si tenia suerte, Chris le había dado al clavo con su idea de ser el conejillo de indias._


End file.
